Potter Charmed
by timeturneruser
Summary: Read author notes this has been posted in Harry Potter called Charmed Potter


Author Notes- This is the last Harry Potter story i have found of timeturners that was a flash drive. I am sad to report Timeturner is no longer with us. Timeturner will be dearly missed by his family and friends and his fans. So grant his final wish and adopt his stories and let his legacy live he find the peace he deserves and may he R.I.P.

Harry was In San Fransico after the war to get away from England the Amercian magcial goverment helped him out. He worked at social sevices and for over year he had been dating a girl named Paige Matthews. They where up on top of a building when this monster apperead in in a vortex of wind.

He fired off a engery ball Paige pushed him out of the way and it almost hit her and she vanished ina colum of blue light and then back in. The creture was stunned so was Harry but he stood. The creature fired off anther spell Harry held up his hand. The engery ball clashed into his shield. He pulled out his wand " reducto." The spell hit the creture and had no effect on it.

He fired off anther ball he doged Paige was hiding behind a AC unit. He stood and leveled his wand " Avada Kedavra." The sickly green curse hit the creture and it exploded. Then a woman and man apperead he leveled his wand at them. The girl threw up her hands " i mean you no harm."

" Who are you?"

" Phoebe Halliwell."

" Cole Turner you are?'

" Harry Potter."

The man looked to his forhead and was surprised. " wow a man does nothing but cvomplain about you in the underworld."

He leveled his wand at him again " what do you mean?"

The girl stepped in front of Cole " he is a ex demon."

" so a demon is dating a non magcial."

She got in his face " i happen to be a witch."

He looked down at her and aurora read her " my bad a very powerful wiccan witch."

Paige finally had enough " can someone tell me whats going on here."

Harry with the aurora reader on saw it " we are magcial beings and i had a vision of you in trouble so i came to help bit it seems your boyfriend beat me to it." Phoebe said.

Paige was pissed and surprised and looked to Harry " why didnt you tell me?"

" umm i could only do so when we wheer married its like a huge secret i could end up in jail. But since you happen to be a wiccan yourself i can."

She looked at him in surprise " wiccan but i have never done magic."

" you did when you orb out so you happen to be half whitelighter or angel." Cole said.

This surprised her " also happen to be Phoebe's half sister."

This surprised the whole group at Harry's statement. " how do you know that?" Paige asked.

" well i have Aurora reader on my glasses and close blood realtions have aobut the same auror."

Phoebe looked around " its best we get out of here."

Harry read her mind " i will take Paige to your attic."

She nodded and Cole and Phoebe faded out. He held out his hand and Paige took it with a pop they where gone. They landed by the door with a silent pop. Phoebe turned to him " Harry Paige this is Piper my sister and My grandma Penny and my mother Patrica."

He nodded Piper though was going to continue her questioning " why cant i see Prue she is dead i need to speak to her."

Penny sighed "she is not handling being dead real well."

Harry moved close to Cole " where is Prue?"

He whispered " i have friend who runs a funeral home she hasnt been reported dead the sisters wanted to try out all there options."

" take me to her."

Cole grabbed his hand and they faded to the funeral home basement the man wasnt shocked to see them. " anther attempt to raise her from the dead."

Harry saw Prue was in a locker with her clothes on still. Harry sighed " I Lord Harry James Potter Master of death call forth the sprit of Prue Halliwell and order to come back to her body and live once more."

Prue sat gasping for air this surprised both Cole and the man. Prue was exlained what happened. She hugged him "thank you i want to see my sisters and my new sister now."

Harry placed his inviabilty cloak around her " lets make this a surprise."

She nodded he took her hand and with a pop they where out. He landed in the attic the girls looked surprised to see him. But still where sad " wheer did you go?"

He smiled " to raise the dead."

Piper glared at him " that aint funny."

Prue threw off the cloak " but its true."

The sisters gasped in shock ran over over and hugged there sister Paige was waved over and joined the hug. Anther man apperead in a blue column " Piper ..." He stared in shock. Then at Harry " you did this why?"

" cause this wasnt her time her sisters still needed her."

" you dont know what this will do?"

Piper put a hand on his shoulder " easy it goes from the power of 3 to the power of 4."


End file.
